one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Audino
Audino (Japanese: タブンネ Tabunne) is a Normal-type Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Audino using the Audinite. VS Battle Wiki info Summary Audino (Japanese: タブンネ Tabunne) is a Normal-type Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Audino using the Audinite. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-B to potentially Low 6-C (If it learns the right moves.) Name: Audino | Mega Audino Origin: Pokemon Classification: Normal Type Pokemon, Hearing Pokemon Gender: Gender Neutral Age: Varies Powers and Abilities: Can heal allied Pokémon, has immunity to Ghost-Type Move (Dragon Type moves in addition if Mega Evolved.), Assists Nurse Joy in Unova, and Kalos, can Mega Evolve via Audinite, Has a personal Radar that can detect Danger for at most a Dozens of Yards, which is amplified tenfold when MEGA Evolved. Attack Potency: At least Above Human Level (It's quite rare to see Audino in combat; but when they fight, they typically use their defense as their best offense, Can learn many powerful moves via TMs, and can learn Surf, which is the most powerful HM currently.) | At least Multi-City Block+ Level (It's Special Attack increases mildly, allowing for better use for an unnaturally taught Audino.) Speed: Normal Human (Without counting Joke Pokémon, Audino is one of the slowest of its breed at 50.) | No different than its normal form. Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can help a Nurse Joy as its partner in Unova, and in some cases, Kalos (Lifting can be compared to a degree to a Tyrannosaurus' arms as they have little to no arm strength, thus can't lift things as easily as most Pokémon. (Usually seems to be useful in Sp. Attack, but not much else.).) | More or less the same to a degree (Lifting Strength is based on Physical Attack Power, which Sp. Attack stats have nothing to do with.). Striking Strength: Class TJ (Most of its attacks are merely Status moves when learned naturally. It is imperative to learn TMs with Sp. Attack properties. The few attacks learned naturally that do hit however only do decent damage.) | Class TJ+ (Just a little higher with the Sp. Attack increase; TM moves are more powerful. Lower than Swampert's Sp. Attack by JUST 5 points, but has pathetic Regular Attack. Durability: Building Level (Has good Defense/Sp. Defense; though it is trumped by many Stage 2 Pokémon in the current meta.) Just 3 points higher than Swampert in the HP division.| Multi-City Block Level+ Is significantly higher to the point of surpassing even Mega Swampert's bulk. HP is no different in either regard. Stamina: Average in comparison to most staples.| A bit better, though still not powerful enough to survive the current meta... Range: Has a personal Radar that can detect Danger at an unidentified amount of meters (Very far, though...). | The ability is amplified tenfold when MEGA Evolved. Standard Equipment: None Notable | Audinite Intelligence: Its intelligence in combat is rather vague, even for a Pokemon. While its sense of sound can be used to sense one's heartbeat (Thus their condition.) and the Egg's situation, according to Pokemon WHITE's Pokedex entry, Audino is also capable of a natural radar that allows Audino to detect an opponent from faraway distances. These abilities are further amplified while Mega Evolved... Audino are intelligent enough to easily understand basic human commands. Weakness: Weak against Fighting Moves in its regular form, and Poison/Steel moves In its Mega Evolved form. Really only useful in multiple Pokemon battles, can't heal itself with her abilities and Klutz is useless when holding an Audinite. Audino can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type that is uniquely attuned to that species and resonating the Stone with an accompanying Mega Ring (or similar device containing a Key Stone), which can only be constructed by artificial means: this excludes most wild specimens from harnessing the innate evolutionary potential, leaving only individuals in captivity as probable candidates for Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is not a permanent transformation; specimens immediately revert back to their "base" forms once combat has been successfully concluded. Just about PC worthy only, unless using TMs. Notable Attacks/Feats Healer: Has the ability to heal adjacent Pokemon on your team currently in use 30% of the time, and can heal more than one ally at a time. Regenerator: Upon switching out (''Which makes the idea irrelevant in combat), Audino regains 1/3 overall health if not affected by conditions like Poison, Burn, or Sleep. ''Klutz: Audino can't use held items. Useless when using a Mega Stone. Natural Moves *''Misty Terrain:'' Creates terrain that envelops the field and replaces the background environment and any other terrain that is already in effect. The terrain fades after five turns. This terrain has the following effects on Pokémon that are on the ground and not in the semi-invulnerable turn of a move. It prevents affected Pokémon from being afflicted by non-volatile status conditions or Yawn. If an affected Pokémon is already drowsy due to Yawn, it is prevented from falling asleep. Rest will fail if used by an affected Pokémon. It halves the damage taken from Dragon-type moves by affected Pokémon (regardless of whether the user of the move is affected). If Misty Terrain is in effect, Nature Power becomes Moonblast, Secret Power uses the animation of Fairy Wind and may lower its target's Special Attack, and Camouflage causes the user to become Fairy-type. Natural objects disappear and cannot be destroyed while Misty Terrain is in effect. *''Play Nice:'' Play Nice lowers the target's Attack stat by one stage and is unaffected by modifications to the accuracy stat and evasion stat. It will hit the target even if it has used Protect, Detect, or Spiky Shield, but will fail if the target is protected by Crafty Shield or is in the middle of a semi-invulnerable move like Fly or Dig. *''Pound:'' A stronger Tackle. *''Growl:'' Growl decreases the opponent's Attack by one stage. Growl will not affect Pokémon with the Abilities Soundproof, Hyper Cutter, Clear Body, or White Smoke. In a Double Battle, Growl hits both opponents. In a Triple Battle, Growl will only hit opposing adjacent Pokémon. *''Helping Hand:'' Helping Hand is an increased priority move that will raise the base power of the target adjacent ally's move by 50%. It will fail if used in a Single Battle. It will also fail if the target has already moved this turn. *''Baby-Doll Eyes:'' The user stares at the target with its baby-doll eyes, which lowers its Attack stat. This move always goes first. *''Refresh:'' Cures user of Paralysis, Poison, or Burning. *''Disarming Voice:'' Disarming Voice inflicts damage and is unaffected by modifications to the accuracy stat and evasion stat. Pokémon with the Ability Soundproof are not affected by this move. *''Double Slap:'' This move has a 33.3% chance that Double Slap will hit 2 times, a 33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a 16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a 16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Ignoring the possibility of missing, it will hit 3.168 times on average, giving it an average power of 47.52. *''Attract:'' If the target is the opposite gender of the Pokémon who launched the move, the target becomes infatuated. If the move is used on a Pokémon that is the same gender as the user or is genderless, it will fail. If the foe Pokémon holds a Destiny Knot and then becomes infatuated, the user will fall under the same effect. Unlike most status moves, this move will affect a target with a substitute. Pokémon with the Ability Oblivious are immune to the effects of Attract. Attract does not affect Pokémon under the protection of Aroma Veil. *''Secret Power:'' A move that can be used in any terrain... Building, plain terrain, Sky Battles, and link battles | Body Slam Electric Terrain | Thunder Shock Causes paralysis Sand and rock | Mud-Slap Lowers accuracy by one stage Cave | Rock Throw Burial ground | Shadow Sneak Space | Swift Causes flinching Water and underwater | Water Pulse Lowers Attack by one stage Swamp water and marsh | Mud Shot Soaring in the sky and Sky Pillar | Gust Lowers Speed by one stage Snow | Avalanche Ice | Ice Shard Causes freezing Volcano | Incinerate Inflicts a burn Grass and Grassy Terrain | Vine Whip Causes sleep Misty Terrain | Fairy Wind Lowers Special Attack by one stage *''Entrainment:'' Entrainment changes the target's Ability to match the user's. The effect lasts until the target is switched out or the battle ends. Entrainment will not work if the target has the Ability Trace, Truant, Multitype, Flower Gift, Imposter, Zen Mode, or Stance Change. *''Take Down:'' Take Down does damage, and the user receives recoil damage equal to 25% of the damage done to the opponent even when breaking a substitute. *''Heal Pulse:'' Can heal allies and non adjacent allies. It can even heal an opponent... *''After You:'' Skips your attack to force the enemy to attack. *''Simple Beam:'' A Wave Beam that changes an enemy Pokemon's Ability to "Simple". Simple doubles the number of stages in a stat change, meaning moves like Defense Curl can only be used three times before failing. That also means that flavor text will change, e.g. Calm Mind will say that stats rose sharply, instead of saying that they just rose. As the effective stat change is now the same as the actual number of stages a stat is changed, using Psych Up on a target with Simple behaves as expected, copying twice the number of stat boosts compared to if the Psych Up user had used the stat boosting moves themselves. This also means that using Baton Pass with a Simple Pokémon as the recipient will no longer effectively double the stat changes that are transferred *''Double-Edge:'' A Reckless version of Take Down that recoils the user's health by 33%, powerful though... *''Last Resort:'' A physical move that require all three other moves to be used. Does a lot of damage nonetheless... Key: Normal Audino | MEGA Audino Category:What-If? fighters Category:Gender Neutral Category:Pokémon characters Category:Animal fighters Category:Nintendo fighters Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Japan Combatants